My Romance Life, My School Life, My LIFE!
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: Mimi is new to the school, city, the whole country. She makes new friends.. However, she ends up screwing up big time and finds herself in a.. *Love Triangle*! R&R plz.. *~Vote for couples please~* *Chapter 3 loaded*
1. First day or second

Miyuki Hamasaki: Hello.. -_- I'm not feeling too.. too.. _pleasant right now so yes.. don't mind if the story seems.. DARK.. DEPRESSING.. Anyhow.. -_- Review.. Pretty plz?_

Disclaimer: -_- I noticed these on practically every fic I read.. POINTLESS I tell you.. Everybody knows that if someone on FFN owned Digimon, they wouldn't be on FFN! They would be somewhere else, writing more stories for T.V.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I told you.. I'm not feeling.. _pleasant right now..)_

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: My Romance Life, My School Life, My LIFE!!!

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

First day.. or second 

Chapter 1

"Oh geez!" A young girl, appearences showing that she was somewhere in her early teenage age, exclaimed as all her paper dropped to the floor, making a mess. She mumbled something agressively but quietly so that no one would hear as she pushed her loose brown hair back and lowered to the floor. "Stupid.. piece of shit.." Her face was a faint pink in embarrassment as she picked up the papers. She sighed heavily and reordered the papers as she walked down the hallways of what looked like her school. She mumbled something again to herself as she looked down at her papers, still walking but picking up her pace.

"Ouch!" The brown-headed girl whimpered in pain as she fell back, landing on her butt. She sighed once more, mumbling to herself as she looked up to see who was the mush-brained person that bumped into her and made her fall.

"Sorry about that." A messy brown-headed jock _(A/N Lalalala~ Wonder who THAT is??) offered her his hand. The girl glared at him and ignored his hand. She got up on her own. _

"I-" The guy looked really sorry as the girl picked up her papers once more and brushed the dust off of her tight jeans.

"Say no more." The girl pushed her hair back and forced a smile at the guy. She sighed as she thought _'No need to put others in a bad mood... He looks sorry anyways..'_

"I'm Taichi Kamiya _(A/N Sorry.. Is that right?) but all my friends call me Tai." The brown headed guy, so-called Taichi grinned._

"And I'm Mimi Tachikawa _(A/N *sob* I'm sorry.. Is that wrong or right too..??)." The girl snapped. She sighed again, for the millionth time in the last hour of her day. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you.. I'm just not in a great mood today. Anyway, nice meeting you Taichi-"_

"Tai." Tai gave her another grin, correcting her.

"_Tai but I better get going. I don't want to be late. After all, it's only the second day of school. I don't want to make a bad impression on the teachers, you know..." Mimi started blabbing. __'Eh! Don't start blabbing!' Mimi caught herself in time and glanced at her new pink watch/bracelet __(A/N Yes, there is such things.. I have one like that.. Except it's blue..)._

"Oh. Well I'll see you around." Tai grinned once more and watched Mimi leave.

_'Geez.. Talk about-' Mimi stopped and glanced at her watch again. __'Ohhh... Shit!' Mimi began to walk quickly to her locker, where she saw her locker buddy. __'And I just had to choose her as my locker buddy..' Mimi glanced at her locker buddy and dropped her knapsack. Mimi pulled out two zipper binders and looked at her schedule. __'First period is.. Math.' Mimi told herself as she pulled out a math textbook from her locker and put it in her binder. __'Second period is.. Social.' Mimi grabbed her greyish-blue colored binder. There. She was set for her first two periods. Mimi slapped herself mentally. __'What's wrong with you?!!! It's only the second day of school.. And you're acting as if your some depressed girl!' She yelled at herself in her head. She was about to tell herself 'I am!!' but it made her look really pathetic sitting there, argueing with herself. Anyhow, the music had been turned on. Which meant that she had to get to her homeroom first. Mimi got up, locked up her locker again and left with her two binders._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi walked down the halls smiling. Class wasn't so bad. _'See??? I knew Jr. high would improve. That was just the first day. The teachers were just showing you who was boss, just like your mom said.' It was lunch time now and Mimi was feeling happy and cheerful, like her usual self. Mimi hummed as she walked. But something felt empty. Oh yes, of course. How could she forget? She had no friends. She was new to the school. Oh wait. Of course. All the grade seven's were new to this school. But she was new to this.. this.. place. New to the country. _

_(A/N Sorry but let's just say she lived in USA before and now she moved to Japan.. x_x I'm changing everything.. *audience boo's* Hmph! Well this is MY fic and I shall change it to anything I want! For all I care, I can change Mimi into a chicken!) _

Mimi sighed. Hey, the worst has passed. The problem was, the 'worsest' was here. And wouldn't pass. No matter what. Unless some hurricane from USA brought her friends to Japan alive. Che. What a joke. Mimi felt tired all of a sudden. She closed her eyes and walked slowly.

"OUCH!!!" Mimi's eyes opened suddenly, aware of the pain in her butt. She fell again. Great. Second time today. She let out a long sigh. She looked up again to see who bumped into her THIS time. "You!!" Mimi jumped up.

"Yeah! MEEE!!!" The brown headed boy, Tai, from this morning grinned at her. "Are ya happy to see me????" 

"Che. You wish Taichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Mimi smirked.

"*sniff* You didn't MISS me?" Tai sniffled and made a puppy face at Mimi. Mimi couldn't help but laugh at how he looked cute, silly and bizzare at the same time. "Do you want to join me for lunch?" Tai offered.

"Um.." Mimi hesitated. Well. It couldn't hurt to try and make new friends. "Sure. Why not?" Mimi smiled at Tai as he beamed at her. Tai lead her to a table full of people.

"Hello everyone!" Mimi said cheerfully, scanning the table. Red headed. Blonde. Orange and red headed (?!!). All sorts of.. colors?

"Everyone, this is Mimi." Tai introduced Mimi as if she was a princess. Mimi flushed. "And Mimi, this is everyone!" Mimi smiled at him again. Boy, smiling felt way better than sighing all day. Maybe she should make a habit out of smiling instead of sighing.

"Here, sit down." A brown headed girl scooted over for her, smiling up at her. "I'm Tai's sister, Kari." The girl said as Mimi plopped next to her. "Unfortunately." Mimi giggled. _'This day could turn out interesting.' Mimi thought as she eyed the boys at the table. Her eyes stopped at a certain boy. __'Very interesting.'_

___________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: Tuh-dun! ^_^ Woah... I chsdsafeered myself up!! I think this chapter might be a little.. short. But that's alright. SOOOOOOOOO!!! What should this be? Mimato? Michi? Takimi? Daimi? I'm thinking of a Michi maybe. But there are other possibilties. ^_^ Or.. I could just have a really messed fic withsafds a bunch of possibilities of a bunch of couples.. but end with only one. ^_^ Anywayz.. Review.. Pretty please? PRETTY PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ???????? Is 5 reviews too much to ask for?

[Mini Taichi pops up outta no-where]

Miyuki Hamasaki: o_O??

Taichi: HIIIIIIII!!!

Miyuki Hamasaki: o_O?!?!

Taichi: ...........?!?!?!

Miyuki Hamasaki: e_e

[Mini Mimi pops up outta no-where]

Miyuki Hamasaki: @_@;;

Mimi: ^____^

Tai: ^_^

Miyuki Hamasaki: -_-;;

Mimi: ^_^

Tai: ^___^


	2. Best friend or Worst enemy?

Miyuki Hamasaki: Hello! Did you-

[Mini Taichi pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: *groan* Where do you keep coming from?!!

Taichi: ^______^ *sing-songs* Somewhere!

Miyuki Hamasaki: *moan* WHYYYYY do you keep coming from somewhere? 

Taichi: ^____^ *sing-songs* Becauseeee~~~~~

Miyuki Hamasaki: -_-^ *gets annoyed* The last chapter's ending was so bizzare! -_- Stop grinning like an idiot! The chapter ended with you and Mimi grinning like-

[Mini Mimi pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: NOoooooooo... Not you tooooooo!!

Mimi: ^_^ Cheese!

Taichi: How come we're the only ones that ever pop out of nowhere?

Miyuki Hamasaki: Probably because the other characters haven't been introduced properly.. *sigh*

Mimi: *sighs dreamily* He's so cute..

Taichi: x_x;; Whoooo????

Mimi: *sigh*

Miyuki Hamasaki: x_x I have to start writing like mad.. _I'm going to go mad if somebody doesn't stop these two!!_

*Mimi keeps on sighing as Taichi keeps asking Mimi*

Miyuki Hamasaki: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Got it?!!!! Geez.. If I owned Digimon, I'd be writing like mad to get these out on T.V... x_x And I would choose my own couples.. ANDDDDDDD... I would not make it end as a Sorato.. X_X Sorry.. I just HATE Sora.. No offence.. A-hem.. Nm!!

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: My Romance Life, My School Life, My LIFE!!!

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

Best friend or worst enemy?

Chapter 2

~Mimi's POV~

I kept looking at him for the rest of the lunch hour. I know it sounds so bizzare and pathetic and all that but his eyes could make me-

"So where did you live before?" The orange and red-headed girl asked coldly. Geez. Who is she? The boss?

"I lived in USA before. I-"

"I just asked where you lived before. You don't need to keep blabbing on." She gave me a slight glare. 

_'Che. Who are you to tell me all that shit?!!!' I was starting to boil inside. Hmph. Who was this girl and what the hell did she think she was doing?_

"So your name's Mimi, eh?" A blonde with blue eyes asked me. I just nodded. He gave me a faint smile that made me melt. No. Wait. He just smiled! Geez Mimi! Snap out of it! I grinned back at him. Then I noticed the orange and red-haired girl glaring at me. I ignored her and just stared at the blonde.

"So, I didn't get to introduce myself properly." The blonde said, dragging me out of my world. "My name's Yamato but many call me Matt." Matt, hey? Not bad. "I'm just about to turn 15 soon and I have my own band."

"Awesome!" I blurted out. Everybody stared at me. I flushed slightly in a faint pink color.

"Che, matches your outfit perfectly." The girl smirked at me. Oh why that bit-

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Tai asked. Okay.. where did that come from?

~Sora's POV~

I watched the girl blush a little bit. Who cares if the girl has a boyfriend? I wanted to shout out, 'You probably do since your so perfect!' but I knew better.

"I, erm.." Mimi or whatever her name was stuttered.

"It's a simple question, yes or no?" I asked, trying to keep my patient.

"I, uh, did but since I moved here, we decided that it wouldn't work." God. How long does it take for a normal person to reply? Oh wait. She's not a normal person. 

For the rest of lunch, I saw her eyeing Matt. She probably thought he was cute. Oh wait, make that a 100% yes. Too bad for her. Yamato was mine. _(A/N I'm so sorry.. -_- But I hate Sora and she'll probably turn out to be a bitch in the end but.. x_x;;)_

"So what do you have after lunch Matt?" Ugh. Her voice was so annoying.

"I think I have.. C.T.S." He replied.

"Really? So do I!" Her voice was starting to give me the chills.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to go and get ready for class." I got up. I couldn't stand her anymore.

~Mimi's POV~

"Wait Sora, we still have a few minutes." Kari called out. So her name's Sora, eh?

"No, that's alright. I need to go talk to some teachers anyways." She smiled at Matt. Gag... "Cya later you guys!" Yay!! She was gone! I was just about to jump up and celebrate when she lowered down and gave Matt a kiss.

~Sora's POV~

Ha. That better show her something. I could see the color from her face draining out, making her look so pale.

~Mimi's POV~

I wasn't gonna stand around and watch this. She should know better. I turned around to see everyone at the table and everybody had a 'Awww! Aren't they so cute together' kind of look which almost made me barf except.. Tai???? Tai looked at Sora and Matt with a pale face, almost as pale as mine. Interesting..

~Normal POV~

Tai's expression almost made Mimi sick to the stomache. _'Maybe he likes Sora?' Mimi thought, carefully studying Tai's face. __'Aww.. Poor Taichi!'_

"Tai?" Mimi said. "Can you come and help me with something for sec?"

"Uh what?" Tai looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Um, sure."

"Thanks! Come on!" Mimi smiled and dragged Tai away from the table. Everybody's eyes were on them as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"What do you need help with?" Tai asked.

"Actually, I don't need help with anything!" Mimi smiled again.

"Whattttt????" Tai scrunched up his eyebrows. 

"Do you like Sora????" Mimi surprised Tai by asking him quickly, hoping to get a reflex answer.

"What? Where-" Tai's face began to become pink.

"Just answer, do you or do you not?" 

"I-" His face was now red.

"Yes or no?"

"This isn't funny-" His face was starting to go purple.

"Look Tai, answer already because if you don't, you're going to become blue."

"What? No I-"

"Yes.. or no..?"

"YES!! OKAYYYYYYYYYY????????? I LIKE HERRRRRR!!!" His face was now officially purple, heading for blue.

"Okay, okay Tai, calm down." Mimi said, looking at his purple face.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Tai's face was becoming purple.. red.. pink.. and now normal.

"Is Matt and Sora going out or something?" 

"Yes.." Tai bit his lip. __

_'Ouch.. Looks painful...' Mimi thought, staring at Tai._

"Don't.. Stress Tai." Mimi told Tai softly.

"But.." Tai stuttered.

"There are a million girls out there, maybe there are some who look like Sora." Mimi said, hoping it would make Tai feel better. _'If there are some who look like Sora, well... I feel so sorry for them.' Mimi added silently._

"You know what?" Tai said, suddenly sounding confident.

"What?" Mimi asked with a questioning face.

"You're right!"

"I am?"

"You are absolutely right! Half of the girls in this school adore me! I shouldn't be crying over one of them.." 

_'Going a little over-board Taichi..'_

"And you know what?" Mimi said smiling.

"What?" Tai asked.

"I shouldn't be crying over Matt either-"

"You like Matttt?????????????" Tai asked, making Mimi jump in surprise.

"Actually, I _did like him before Tai. Now, we're gonna get over this!"_

"We are?"

"We are!"

"We ARE!!!!"

"A-hem.." Mimi and Tai jumped, surprised to find Kari there. "Uh.. You two should be getting to class you know. You don't want to be late."

"Uh, yeah, of course!" Mimi smiled. "I should get going now. BYE!" Mimi ran off, leaving Tai and Kari in the dust.

"She's... okay I guess, eh Tai?" Kari said, sweatdropping.

"She's cool! She just helped me majorly!" Tai said, looking at the path that Mimi went with starry eyes.

"Uh.. Tai?" Kari waved her hand in front of Tai but Tai didn't notice. _'Maybe.. Oh no! Maybe he does.. I gotta tell T.K.!' Kari thought, watching her brother in some kind of trance._

___________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: ^_^ Confusing, eh? What's Kari thinking? What will she tell T.K.? How confusing can-

[Mini Tai pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: *groan* Okay, why do YOU keep popping out first??

Tai: *Still stares at the path that Mimi went with starry eyes*

Miyuki Hamasaki: *sniff* WHY me??

[Mimi Kari pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: x_X??

Tai: *Still stares at the path that Mimi went with starry eyes*

Kari: o_o I have to tell T.K. this!

Miyuki Hamasaki: X_X??!!!

[Mini T.K. pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: *moan* Wahhh!! Why me?

Tai: *Still stares at the path that Mimi went with starry eyes*

Kari: x_x Tai is out of it! T.K.!!!

T.K.: Huh?

*T.K. and Kari goes and whispers about something*

[Mini Matt pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: *groan* Make sure you remind me not to introduce anybody else!!

Tai: *Still stares at the path that Mimi went with starry eyes*

Matt: Yo Tai! What's wrong with you?

T.K. and Kari: *Still whispering*

[Mini Sora pops out]

[Mini Mimi pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: *faint*

Tai: *Still stares at the path that Mimi went with starry eyes but then spots Mimi*

Matt: Tai's totally out of it.

Tai: Hi Mimi!!!!!

Mimi: Hi!! *smiles*

Sora: *mumbles something like 'bitch'*

Mimi: *looks back at Sora and glares*

T.K. and Kari: *Still whispering*

Miyuki Hamasaki: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: *stares at Miyuki Hamasaki*

Miyuki Hamasaki: *grins evily*

Everybody: Huh?

Miyuki Hamasaki: *out comes a mini mallet out of her pocket*

Everybody: *gasp*

Miyuki Hamasaki: Get outt!!!!!!! *bops everybody with mallet*

Everybody: *shrieks*

Miyuki Hamasaki: ^_^ Bye bye everyone.. And don't forget to review! *chases after everybody* ^-^V__


	3. I don't love you!

Miyuki Hamasaki: ^_^ Hi! Can you believe it? I got TWO chapters up already. -_- I'm expecting reviews.. o_o;; ^_^;;

[Mini Taichi, Mimi, Matt, Kari, T.K. and Sora pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: *sniff* _How am I __this unfortunate?!!_

Everybody: *Doing the usual.. Tai going nuts, Mimi and Sora glaring at each other, Matt sweatdropping, Kari and T.K. whispering*

Miyuki Hamasaki: -_-^

Everybody: *Peers at Miyuki Hamasaki*

Miyuki Hamasaki: *Out comes-*

Everybody: *Shrieks*

Miyuki Hamasaki: *-a binder*

Everybody: -_-;

Miyuki Hamasaki: I should be doing homework right now.. T-T Not writing ficcies...

Everybody: *Shrieks*

Miyuki Hamasaki: -_-;; ???

Everybody: *Sob* You're going to stop working on us??

Miyuki Hamasaki: Yes.. and I'll get back to you.. On Monday.. Oh wait! Halloween Party.. On Tuesday? Oh wait.. Not Tuesday.. Swimming lessons.. Okay, Wednesday! Oops.. Wait.. I have Flute lessons and maybe a Halloween Dance.. Thursday! There! Oh wait.. Swimming lessons on Thursday too.. Friday? Yup, Friday! Nothing on Friday!

Everybody: -_-;

Miyuki Hamasaki: I'm _busy!_

Everybody: T-T

Miyuki Hamasaki: *groans softly* Okay, okay, I'll get _some done today.. Just not the whole chapter_

Everybody: *Cheers*

Miyuki Hamasaki: Shut up, I'm gonna start working

Everybody: *Shuts up* 

Disclaimer: I-Do-Not-Own-Digimon

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

Title: My Romance Life, My School Life, My LIFE!!!

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki

I don't love you!

Chapter 3

"No Matt, please.." The girl sobbed. _(A/N (^_~) Guess who?)_

"Look, I _said it's over, okay?" The blonde gripped his hand tight._

"Matt.. no.. please.. can't we talk this over?" She grabbed his hand. The blonde sighed.

"I'm trying to do nicely, okay? Don't make this hard."

"No.. Matt.. _Matt!!!" The girl sat on the bench of the park, sobbing, yelling for him as he walked away._

"I'll see you around." And he left with those words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Hurrying, hurrying, hurrying, no!! Faster, faster, faster..' Mimi picked up her pace and began to run to the bus stop. __'Oh..' Mimi looked around to find only one or two people at the bus stop. __'Ughh... I have to stop being paranoid..! I came here this early for.. nothing!' Mimi sighed. __'Oh wait! I thought Matt went onto my bus. I remember Tai giving me his address.. He lives..' Mimi started walking down the sidewalk, looking at each house, hoping to see Matt. She stopped at a blue house, realizing that on the mail-box, Matt's last name was on it __(A/N A-hem.. What's Matt's last name again? I can't remember all of a sudden). Mimi gulped and rang his door bell._

"Hold on for a min!!!!!" A muffled reply came. Mimi giggled slightly, hearing his voice. She heard mumbles and footsteps, coming towards the door.

"Tai, I'm going to kill you for this! How did you ever-" Matt rubbed his eyes and saw Mimi at the front door, looking embarassed.

"Sorry if I woke you but the bus is going to get here soon and I thought we could go to the bus stop together.." Mimi stuttered. 

"Uhh.. Can you hold on for sec? I need to grab my bag." Matt kept blinking to keep himself awake _(A/N Like me right now.. *blink blink*). Mimi nodded and waited for him at the door._

"You can come in if you'd like!" Matt yelled from upstairs. Mimi flushed and stepped in.

_'Wow.. Look at all these pictures!' Mimi looked around curiously, finding many pictures of T.K. and Matt together. __'I never knew they were that close...' Mimi stopped at one picture, where Matt and his whole family was there. It looked as if Matt was about eight or nine. __'Aww.. He looks so cute! Look at all his family!'_

"Oh. That picture." Mimi jumped at his voice.

"You.. look very nice in that picture." Mimi slapped herself inside. _'Ughh.. How could you say something.. so cheesy?!!'_

"Thanks." A silence followed. They stayed silent until Mimi said, "We better get going! We don't want to miss the bus!"

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Matt nodded and followed after Mimi, who was dying to get out of his house.. and out of the awkward situation. They both hurried out of the house and walked quickly to the bus stop in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi looked outside the whole bus ride. She didn't know what to say to Matt or what she would have said if he talked to her. Good thing he didn't. She probably would have stuttered, and he would finally know that she was weird and never like her. The bus finally stopped and Mimi got off the bus. She walked along with Matt, thinking of what she should say when she saw Sora. She didn't glare at Mimi or anything but she looked up at Matt with hope in her eyes.

"Hi.. Matt."

"Hi Sora." Mimi looked up at Matt and saw that he was looking a little.. emotionless at Sora.

"Can.. can we talk?" Sora stuttered. Mimi saw the tension between them and began to walk away slowly.

"Wait Mimi." Matt said. Mimi stopped walking and bit her lip.

"Privately?" Sora hissed.

"Look Sora, I said I wanted to make it easy and nicely. If you're going to start talking about _us again, which isn't possible anymore, we aren't even going to be friends. Let's just leave it at this, okay?" Sora bit her lip. She walked closer to Matt and hissed something so softly that Mimi couldn't hear._

~Matt's POV~

"..okay?" I saw coldly. This was getting old! I got it over with and now she couldn't leave it alone. She walked closer to me.

"This better have nothing to do with _her." She hissed again. What, was she a snake or something? I walked closer to her, so close that my nose almost touched her's._

"It has _nothing to do with her." I whispered in her ears. I stared at Sora. I just met Mimi. Did she think I was gonna go and fall in love with her? Sora stared at me unbelivingly, as if I chose to jump off of a cliff or something and then ran off in tears._

~Mimi's POV~

Sora ran off after Matt whispered something like, "...to do with her." He was so close to Sora, I thought he was going to kiss her or something. But then I knew that wasn't going to happen because I saw Sora's eyes getting teary and then she ran off. I stared open-mouthed at Matt. What just happened here??

~Matt's POV~

After Sora ran off, there was another silence between Mimi and me. But I couldn't care less. What did Sora think? Did she think that I broke up with her just because I fell in love with Mimi or something? I didn't even _know Mimi for heaven's sake! This was crazy. I was just boiling inside until Mimi came up to me and asked softly, "Are you alright?" My inside just calmed down a little bit. Maybe.. Maybe Sora could be right. I began to walk, with Mimi holding my arm. I felt a little better. Maybe Sora was just jealous. I could sort of tell that Sora didn't like Mimi much the other day. They were glaring at each other for heaven's sake! I stole a glance at Mimi. I couldn't help but smirk at how cute she looked when she looked worried. She looked up at me and gave me a faint smile. I thought I would have melted right there like a snowman on the beach. I smiled back at her, feeling a little goofy. We both walked to our lockers in silence and we waved good-bye as we got ready for our classes and we both went our seperate ways._

___________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: o_o;; Okay.. That was sort of short.. But I just finished! And I'm finished my homework too! Sort of.. But anywayz, I better get going because if I don't, I'll never finish my homework.. *bites lower lip* It's 9:07!!! I have like 30 min to write my rough copy and revision copy and draw my title page for Marooned! AHHH!

[Mini everybody pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: Lookit, no time! *Out comes a mini mallet out of her pocket and bops everyone back to nowhere*

Everybody: *Shrieks* OUCH!! We're in the middle of popping out here!

Miyuki Hamasaki: Well stop popping out! Now get back to where all of you came from! *bops everyone harder*

Everybody: *Screams* That hurt! *Everybody's heads are only visible now.. The other part of their bodies are in nowhere*

Miyuki Hamasaki: *Sits on heads* Bye now! Review! Pretty please?? I went through all this trouble, and I might not even get my homework done.. For all the trouble I went through, pleaseeeeeeeeeee review? :D Okie dokie? Bye!!

Everybody: Wahhhhhhhhhhh... *Everybody's heads are dissolving into the ground, back to nowhere..*__


End file.
